Home of Little Angels
by monkeygirl77
Summary: What if there was a home for the young nephilim? What if Sam and Dean found out about it? What has happened to their life anymore!


They had followed Cas that's how they got into this mess. Then again when your angel pal who has no kids shows up with a pink bundle in his arms in you motel room around midnight and says he has to leave once more you question it. Apparently the baby girl had been another nephilim, her name was Rosemary one of the choir angel's daughter.

This is what happened, Sam and Dean (all Dean's idea) had gotten in the car and followed Castiel's trail. It was rather easy considering he had a baby and had to make frequent stops. But eventually they had found themselves outside a large home (if you could call it that) in New York. They stopped only because they were waiting to see Cas pop up again. But nobody did anything, it was simply normal.

TAPTAPTAP

Dean jumped in his seat and looked out to see Castiel standing there with the pink bundle looking at them with one eyebrow raised. Dean quickly got out of the car, Sam right behind him.

"What are you doing here? Why were you following me?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at that, "The better question is Why are you carrying a baby?"

Castiel looked down at his package and the tiny hand grabbed at his coat collar. The little thing shivered and Cas sighed.

"Come with me then. And please don't bother anybody please and don't ask questions"

Dean looked like he wanted to do teh exact opposite but Sam cut in before anything could happen and agreed to the terms. Cas nodded at the younger Winchester and turned to the houses steps to begin walking up to the door. He knocked on the large wooden door and waited. It only took a couple seconds but the door finally opened to a smiling little African American girl, whose smile fell at the sight of the humans.

"Kea is Madge here?"

"Yah Uncle Cassy Madge is getting the living room ready. Whose that?"

Castiel smiled at the little girl, Kea, and then to the little baby in his arms. He kneeled down and held out the pink bundle to which Kea peaked in to look at. She smiled at the baby and the baby smiled back at her. The baby's hand reached for Kea's unruly curly hair and Kea pushed the hand back.

"Kea this is Rosemary. Your new cousin"

Kea jumped up and ran inside yelling for Cas to follow her. The angel stood back up and walked in after, before they got all the way in the sign outside changed from 'Wayward orphanage' to ' Home of Little Angels'. the door shut behind them all. Once inside they were greeted by warmth. They walked around children and watched to make sure they weren't about to be the wall they would crash into. Following Cas they walked into a larger room where kids were seated on couches and blanket piles, over to a lady with Red hair and freckles.

Cas stopped infront of her and she beamed at the new bundle. Taking it from the angel she cooed and smiled at the baby.

"This is Rosemary"

Madge smiled at the name and bounced the baby a bit. Rosemary giggled and waved her little hands around.

"Are they coming Cas?"

Castiel nodded at the women making her smile widen.

"They are all excited"

"I can tell"

"Your Staying"

They were quick to catch it was more a statement then a question and Castiel happily nodded. Madge smiled and passed the baby to one of the elderly nurses, who took her and walked to the steps and up.

"What is this place"

Dean could hear Sam groan beside him but he didn't care. He wanted to know why they were here and why they were giving an angelic baby to complete strangers. Castiel sighed and nodded to the large room where most of the children were seated.

"This is the Home of Little Angels. When a nephilim is born we bring it here until it is an adult to learn to use its inherited abilities."

"SO your saying all these kids are the offspring of angels"

"Yes I believe you have already met Danny and Jack"

Said silk pajama clad twins were seated on a couch close together whispering and sharing a large tub of ice cream. Not surprising. On the couch next to them they saw Adam, Danny, and Jesse. the middle of which playing with a small flame in the middle of his palm.

"They have arrived."

Madge squealed and ran to the door. Castiel lead Sam and Dean to one of the spare couches (they were pretty sure he had just zapped it up) and they sat down as the new arrivals walked into the room. Gabriel was the first to walk in, wearing plaid sleep pants and a red shirt carrying large bags of cotton candy (not surprising). The twins scooted apart and allowed their father to sit in between them. Gabriel smiled and pulled them back in close until they were nestled in his sides twin brunette heads using his shoulders as pillows.

Raphael walked through the entry way to the living room next. He set a large 'Medical Book For Kids' on a table and scooped up Kea who had run up to him. He tickled her belly softly and held her in a tight hug, taking the leather chair where he blanket and doctor Teddy was sitting. He sat back and allowed her to snuggle into his chest and covered her with the pink blanket.

Michael and surprisingly Lucifer walked in together but went separate ways soon after.

Lucifer walked over to his three and scooped Jesse off the couch to take his spot, settling the youngest Antichrist on his lap. Adam and Danny snuggled up into his sides and he wrapped them in his wings.

Michael went to two ten years. boys. They smiled up at him from their spot on the couch and he smiled back, dropping himself in between much like Gabriel had and wrapped his arms around them bring them in close. The tens years were identical.

A couple more angels walked in, they didn't know there names but they were pretty sure one was named Raziel, and took up seats with children. The door shut and Madge ran to grab something and came back with a large bowl of popcorn, two four year olds who waved at the angels and new people, and sat down in the pile of blankets on the floor. She grabbed a remote and pushed play, the beginning segment of The Santa Cause 3 began playing and someone snapped their fingers dimming the lights.

Sam was watching the movie, but Dean turned to Castiel and whispered the question they were both thinking, "What?"

"It is movie night. You obviously know the twins and the three antichrists, But the twin ten year olds are Aaron and Austin, Sons of Micheal. Kea is Raphael's only child, Darren and Braxton are Raziel's sons"

Someone shushed him and he obediently turned back to the movie silently. After taht night The Winchesters came to a conclusion. They still had a lot to learn about their angel counterparts.

* * *

This has been stuck in my head all day long! Finally got it out! Hope you liked it!


End file.
